


Yours, Adam x

by fmljodie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Eve, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Smut, Top!Villanelle, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova Being an Asshole, eve kinda writes?, eve polastri is a panicked gay, gay shit, villaneve tingz, who tf is niko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmljodie/pseuds/fmljodie
Summary: “What do you think about Villanelle’s reaction about those letters that I sent her?”Bill didn’t speak for a few seconds and he took a glance at Eve. The woman was indeed waiting for his answer, so he smiled.“Out of all names, you decided to end up with the name, ‘Adam’?! I’m aware to the fact that Villanelle is smart, but God, I hope she’s also religious enough to decipher a bible-themed pseudonym.”“But ‘Adam’ is such a random name. She won’t notice it!”---In which Eve is Villanelle's secret admirer. She send letters by using a pseudonym to avoid being caught by the latter. However, Villanelle knew the whole time.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 86





	Yours, Adam x

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this work is lowkey and originally inspired by the movie called, “The Half of It”, but it took a full turn due to.. you know. But the movie is good though. Love me some gay stuffs. <3

“Eve!”

The curly-haired girl obviously heard someone call her name. Sure, she’s somewhere in the middle of both tipsy and wasted, but she is definitely sure that she heard her own name.

“Oh. Hey, Bill!”

Eve giggled as soon as she saw her friend, Bill. This side of her is too rare for someone to actually witness, but Bill being Eve’s best friend is so used to this mannerism already. Because of the alcohol, her cheeks are really blushing than the usual and.. _God, she’s cuter this way._

“Okay, lady. Let’s get you home because you’re- ugh, since when did you get this heavy?! Jesus Christ, you’re really drunk!”

“I’m not!”

The Asian woman stood properly just to prove that she’s not yet drunk and luckily, she was able to pull it off.

“See? I am not drunk!”

Her eyes are half-closed, and she giggled, again. However, Bill wasn’t really convinced. He raised his hand and pointed out two fingers, but Eve just smirked.

“T-that’s four! Fuck off, Bill!”

“Sure, E- oh, come on! You don’t just puke wherever you want to, woman!”

Thank the heavens because Eve decided to tie her hair up today. Bill gently tapped his friend’s back and asked if she’s fine. Eve just nodded.

“Let’s get you home.”

Obviously, sober Bill helped his friend to get in his car to drive her home. It was already difficult for him to pass through the waves of people crowding up the whole house. Plus, they had to go down the stairs because this drunk ass friend of his decided to get wasted upstairs with bunch of people that neither he nor Eve knew.

“Hey, Bill!”

“Jesus- I’m driving! Don’t shout!”

Eve grinned.

“What do you think about Villanelle’s reaction about those letters that I sent her?”

Bill didn’t speak for a few seconds and he took a glance at Eve. The woman was indeed waiting for his answer, so he smiled.

“I don’t know, Eve. I mean, you didn’t have to use such a lame ass pseudonym.”

“Hey! We’re friends here!”

“I know, I know, but seriously?! Out of all names, you decided to end up with the name, ‘Adam’?! I’m aware to the fact that Villanelle is smart, but God, I hope she’s also religious enough to decipher a bible-themed pseudonym.”

“But ‘Adam’ is such a random name. She won’t notice it!”

“Won’t she? Villanelle even knows you which includes your name and all your achievements in life. Remember the bumping-onto-each-other incident?”

_Oh..?_

Eve literally facepalmed herself when she realized it.

_Oh, fuck._

_Lesbian Jesus, pray for me._

“We’re here, Eve. Come on.”

She did not even realize that they are at the front of her house and Bill already opened the door for her. Her mind was somewhere or at least, on someone else.

Bill insisted that he will assist on Eve until she is in her room and resting. Of course, he is that best friend. Eve smiled softly and thanked him before he left.

* * *

Eve woke up feeling like a there is a shit ton amount of bricks on her head. She can feel it throbbing and she really feels like her own room is spinning.

_Fuck.._

_There you go, Eve!_

_Drink more ‘til you knock yourself out next time!_

Eve groaned whilst she is getting herself off the bed. Her hair is a mess? Check. Does she look like she’s got into a war? Check. Does she smell like alcohol mixed with puke? Check, check, and check.

“What even time is it..”

“9:30 in the morning.”

“Oh, fu- Villanelle?! What are you doing here?”

_Oh, God._

_I look like I have had a wild sex, except I did not, and I am fully clothed!_

_Now, really?!_

“Why, good morning to you, too.”

Of course, there is the iconic smirk and hands placed inside the pockets.

It is indeed a good morning to me.

“Uh.. good morning..? How..? How come you always look presentable? I mean, I look like a trash shaped and ensembled into a human bod— gosh, I’m sorry. I speak too much whenever I feel.. _panicked._ Uhm.”

“Just because. Also, thank you, Eve. You didn’t have to say those nice things in front of me.” Eve just stared at her and nodded.

_You are so full of yourself._

_I like it._

_No, I love it._

“..How did you get in?”

“Oh, that. Well, Bill simply just gave me the spare key of your humble home and asked me for a favor if I could give you a medicine. Of course, me being the genuine me granted him that favor, and.. ta-da! _I am here. I’m the medicine._ ”

“Yeah, no, but seriously, I need an actual medicine.”

Villanelle scoffed, obviously unamused at the attitude. She took a few steps forward to Eve, but the latter stepped back. Of course, she did not want Villanelle to smell her. Not right now.

“Eve, you’re supposed to say, ‘thank you’. Besides, I’m joking!”

“Asshole. Where is it?!”

Villanelle chuckled and walked towards the nightstand. She grabbed the half-full glass of orange juice, the medicine, and when she is about to hand it towards Eve with a smile plastered on her face, she retrieved it.

“What are you supposed to say first, Eve?”

“No, Villanelle. Give me the medicine. Now.”

The blonde just stood there confidently, waiting for Eve to say the words that she needs to hear.

“Okay, fine. Thank you.”

The curly-haired girl sighed in defeat knowing that her submission to the latter will only make her cockier. Her own expectation did not even fail her because Villanelle is now smirking.

“You’re welcome.”

Annoyed, Eve grabbed the medicine, glass of juice, and drank it.

“I made the orange juice just for you, by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you, Villanelle. Now, can you just leave my house because I need to take a bath and I have a lot of things to do.”

It’s not even a question and she’s not even asking for Villanelle’s answer. She didn’t want this young and very hot woman to leave her house, really, but this isn’t exactly the right timing for her. She just wants to look and smell nice in front of her.

“Look, I’m going to take a bath and once I’m finish, I want you already out of my house. Don’t be an asshole, okay?”

Villanelle just shrugged. The Asian woman eyed her and of course, she stared back, grinned, and waved her hand a goodbye. Right after the wave, Eve closed the bathroom door and locked it.

_Well.._

Seconds after, she heard her door opened and closed. Eve sighed in relief and smiled to herself.

_Did Villanelle say that she made that orange juice just for me?_

The Asian woman felt a tingle between her thighs.

_Shit, I need a cold shower._

* * *

After half an hour, Eve finished taking a bath. Really, she considers it as such a long time to take a bath, but she had to take time to calm herself down from feeling so turned on.

The Asian woman wrapped herself with her bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom. Instead of having enough time for herself after what happened last night, she’s shocked at the sight in front of her. There’s Villanelle who is pretty much sitting comfortably at the edge of her bed while holding a piece of paper. Instantly, Villanelle looked up towards Eve with a grin in her face. Eve badly wanted to wipe off that stupid grin _with her own pair of lips._

_Wait, what? No!_

_...or perhaps?_

“What are you still doing here? I- “

“You look ravishing wearing _only_ that bathrobe, Eve,” Villanelle said.

She stood up from the bed with her hands placed inside her pockets. The blonde circled Eve while eyeing her from head to toe. Eve could not move. All she could do is to hold her breath.

“Relax. I’m not going to bite you... _unless you want me to,_ Eve- “

“What’s that?”

Eve coughed and took a few steps backwards. She tried her best to change the topic. She already was so turned on by the fact that Villanelle made her some orange juice, and her being seduced by her own obsession is not helping at all.

“Oh, this? It’s a letter from one of my secret admirers,” Villanelle said. Eve felt nervous at the same time jealous. She only nodded her head and remained silent. The brunette badly wanted to ask who it is, but she is afraid. It did not go unnoticed by Villanelle.

“It’s from my favorite one—Adam,” she said. Eve choked at her own saliva.

_Adam what now?!_

“You see, I like Adam’s writing style because it’s not boring. _She_ knows how to make me feel things. I mean, I’ve masturbated while reading _her_ letters.”

“Uh...?”

“Too much?”

“No, no! It is just- uhm, she? I thought the name is ‘Adam’?”

“Come on, Eve. I am way too smart for these stuffs. I know that ‘Adam’ is only a pseudonym, and obvious that it is from a gifted woman. You really expect shit from men?”

“Fair.”

“Keep sending letters, _Adam_ ,” Villanelle said with almost a whisper.

“W-what?! I’m not Adam!”

A terrible liar. Eve really is a terrible liar. Villanelle smirked and walked towards Eve, but the brunette is only taking more steps backwards until she felt her back against the wall.

The younger woman leaned forward, lightly brushed her lips against Eve’s ear, and whispered, “Yes, you are. This one is from your bag, actually. Nice draft though.”

Eve groaned. There is no point of denying it anymore. After all, she is ‘Adam’.

“Is that a confirmation?”

“Yes. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

Villanelle placed a hand on Eve’s face, leaned in, and kissed her.

Finally, after months of writing and sending letters to her, they are now in this point—her lips on Villanelle’s so she kissed back. It is exactly what Eve dreamed of. God, she can feel the growing moisture between her thighs.

As if Villanelle could read Eve’s body, she travelled her hand down to her neck, placed her leg between Eve’s, and the latter hitched. Doing this alone could make her cum. It’s too much for her, but she kept grinding. Neither one of them care even if it will ruin the blonde’s slacks while Villanelle is just staring at her intently.

“Please,” Eve cried out. She really wants to be touched everywhere. Her own body ached for Villanelle’s touch.

“Please what? Use your words, Eve.”

_Fuck. Just fuck me until my knees gave out._

“Fuck me, please,” Eve pleaded. She is not the type of person to beg. Matter of fact, she is the one being begged, but heck... if it’s the only thing that could make Villanelle fuck her, she will do it over and over, again.

“On the bed. Kneel.”

Eve quickly moved towards the bed and did as she was told to. On the other hand, Villanelle unbuttoned her coat, leaving her with her perfect skin on display for Eve, and Eve alone.

“Look at you. Doing everything I told you to without any complaints.”

Villanelle trailed behind Eve, then placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulder. Slowly, the blonde kissed her neck. Eve moaned and tilted her head for more access. Villanelle moved her hands towards the rope, untied it, “This should go.”

She stared at her body with so much awe, “You have a very nice body.”

Eve couldn’t help to squirm, but after she did that, she felt a hand dipped between her thighs.

“You’re really wet, Eve. Fuck... so ready for me,” Villanelle murmured. She pushed a finger inside, worked it, and Eve is a crying mess.

“More.”

Eve widened her legs, eager for more. Villanelle pushed another two fingers inside, while her other hand pinched Eve’s nipple.

“Oh, fuck, yes!”

The brunette started to pump up and down around Villanelle’s fingers. Each time going down, she intentionally bumps with the latter’s crotch. Villanelle couldn’t help to smirk. She pulled out, and stroked Eve’s clit to smear the wetness all over her aching cunt. Eve leaned back and gripped her hand behind Villanelle’s neck.

“Yeah? You like that, Eve?”

“F-fuck... I’m so close!”

Villanelle stopped and fully pulled her fingers out of Eve’s pulsating cunt.

“No! Please, don’t stop!”

“Yes, I just did. You are only allowed to come if I told you so. Am I clear, Eve? Now, on your back.”

Eve’s almost crying, but she needs to obey Villanelle. She repositioned herself to lie on her back. However, the blonde detached the rope from Eve’s bathrobe. Villanelle held and took Eve’s hands above her head and tied it against the bedposts.

“Look at me, Eve. I want you to look at me while I’m getting you off.”

Eve only nodded. Few moments later, Villanelle is settled between Eve’s thighs, sucking and licking her pussy as if her life depended on it. The brunette could not do anything except from watching Villanelle making her come and moaning loudly.

“Yes, fuck me, baby! Just like that!”

Eve does not even care if the whole neighborhood gets to hear and witness what is currently happening because she is having the best time of her whole damn life.

Villanelle roamed her hands upwards to her perky breasts to caress it and pinched her nipples. Eve’s breathing is getting heavier which shows an impending release.

“I’m c-close, again... p-please, make me cum!”

Eve was so desperate to come. One last flick and Eve is already convulsing with her eyes rolled back, back arched, and legs clasped around Villanelle’s head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! Oh, God!”

Calmed down from her high, Villanelle went up with a grin plastered on her face. She gave Eve a peck on the lips, then untied the rope.

“You good?”

“Yes. Now, it’s my tur- “

“I know you’re tired. You need to rest, Eve.”

“B-but how about you?”

“There’s a next time, right?”

“Only if you won’t tease that I’m ‘Adam’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this shit was harder than I actually thought. It’s pretty lame though, but eh. Thanks! <3


End file.
